Liquid Mercury
by trueblood
Summary: Slash of the DMHP variety. Harry Potter was never under the illusion that he would never die. Warnings SLASH! Character Death! Not HBP nor DH compatable. Rated High!


**Title:** Liquid Mercury  
**By:** Trueblood  
**Rating:** R (not really though)  
**Disclaimer:** HP characters don't belong to me.

**Warning: **Character Death! Slash! F-word! OMG!

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry

**Not HBP and DH compatable!**

**A/N: **This piece of crap woke me up and wouldn't let me sleep until 2 am. I hope it's pleased with itself. I don't even really like this couple. Shrug All errors should be brought to my attention and all questions should be brought up with the lady at the desk.

Harry Potter was never under the illusion that he would never die.

It was actually quite the contrary. It was, at times, the only stable element in his life and at for that he was weirdly grateful. However, he would have never in his wildest dreams believed the events that had led up to his ultimate and untimely execution.

In the beginning of his seventh year Harry had found that even through his imminent depression and plans of world salvation his sight and mind were being drawn to one Draco Malfoy.

As he sat in the Great Hall that first day he began to feel eyes on his person. Now as Harry Potter, Savoir of the Wizarding World, one gets used to this kind of attention. However, Harry had never in all his years felt a gaze that penetrating and demanding. As he looked in the direction of the stare he found himself suddenly breathless by a pair of mercury colored eyes.

Never in his life could Harry recall a look of such intensity being directed at him. He found that he all of the sudden couldn't catch his breath. Beads of perspiration slowly started to accumulate just below his hair line. The hair on his arms stood fully at attention and his right hand began to shake. Yet, as affected as he was he knew that he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Just as sudden as their eyes met, Draco looked away completely unaffected.

Harry felt in that moment as though his entire world had come crashing down. Draco had obviously not felt the same connection that he had. His stomach clenched painfully at the thought. He felt his eyes try to hold back tears of frustration as to why Draco didn't seem to care at all.

As if woken from some dream Harry's eyes snapped open and began to realize what had just transpired. He was about to burst into tears like a first year girl because Draco _Fucking_ Malfoy didn't _care_ about him. Harry stomach once again began to clench, but this time in disgust at himself. How could he ever let himself get so worked up over that ferret? I mean obviously Malfoy was attractive, but really, Malfoy? He was his childhood rival.

What the fuck was Malfoy's problem?

Over the next six months I found out just what his problem was. He told me the stories of how his dad beat him so hard that he couldn't even stand when he was finished. He told me all of his dreams and his desires; which had nothing to do with a life of servitude for a madman. With every story I found myself trusting him more and more. I found that although he was beautiful on the outside, it was nothing compared to his intoxicatingly tainted soul.

He became a sort of angel of confidence. He never judged me and he never pushed for information that I was not willing to part with just yet. Not even when I began having doubts about my friends did he even say a mocking or insulting word. Then again he barely ever spoke; he usually would just nod and give signs of understanding.

I felt myself being pulled further and further into the murky depths of those liquid mercury orbs. It felt like I was drowning in a sea of silver and grey and I'll be damned if it wasn't the best feeling that I had ever felt in my life. Never once did I question it aside from that first day.

One night Draco decided that we should go for a walk to the lake. It wasn't like we had never gone there before, but something felt different that night. The forest seemed more alive. The leaves on the trees were swirling and dancing with the cool breeze of the night. The stars seemed to be twinkling and sparkling more that usual. I noted that even Sirius looked brighter than as of late, but that could just be my mood change.

Then all at once Draco grabbed me into his arms and I thought that it was finally time for our relationship to move to the next level. Then I felt a familiar tug at my naval and I fell hard onto a concrete floor. As I looked up I saw bright red glowing eyes and a skeletal body to match. Quickly I looked around for Draco and I saw him standing next to me already with wand in hand.

As I went to get my wand I realized that the wand Draco had looked nothing like his wand.

In the time it took me to register this Voldemort had already plunged a dagger into my chest. I was bleeding quite profusely and I vaguely realized that it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. It actually felt a lot like when I looked into Draco's eyes. The last event to grace my eyes was the pat on the back Lucius Malfoy gave his son. Then it finally hit me.

He never cared.

As I sit here in purgatory waiting for my soul to be judged I realize that in all my years at Hogwarts I had never actually believed that Draco Malfoy would ever become a Death Eater.

Huh?

Funny the way things work out.

**A/N**: Sorry for killing him, but you know.

Please RnR!

I'll give you cake!


End file.
